


What’s in the attic?

by Shadowandblack



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe Underswap, Alternate Universe- SwapFell, Alternative universe- soulmate au, F/M, Other, Sans is messed up, Yandere Sans, alternative universe- underfell, dont trust sans, edge trys, imprisoned in the attic, kidnaping, mutt is good boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowandblack/pseuds/Shadowandblack
Summary: He loved them...he really did! He...he just panicked. And now what’s done is done and he will do what ever he can to keep them with him, and now that means away from his alternative selves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m horrible I just keep making new fics and not updating my others. Another idea I got from undertale-prompts on tumblr (blame them for this one they knew what they were doing here around the second post and the ones after that )

Mutt had to admit that while he didn’t like being in Classic’s verse it did have its perks.  
One such perk was the puzzle that laid behind the locked attic door and why his soul kept insisting on talking to it. It was not like someone was in there right?

Classic would’ve told them, right?

...right…?

It was so easy to ignore the old thick wooden door, to ignore the silent agony behind it, to give into the lies he was telling himself.

 

It was so easy to ignore, yet he couldn’t pull himself away from it. Whatever was behind it called to him.

Besides who was he kidding? He knew someone was behind that damn door.

He wanted to see whoever it was that was behind said door but not only was the door magic resistant so he could not just blow it to satisfying splinters or just teleport around it, it also opened only to a certain someone’s magic signature. 

Cough cough Sans cough.

It took time, it took a whole lot of dedication to just sit outside the door, sitting vigil and quietly reading out loud, but eventually whoever they were did not just sit against the other side of the door but began talking back to him.

Their voice had been a bit scratchy from what they had said was a lack of use for the first couple of minutes each day they would chat but their voice would quickly smooth out and their natural voice soon shone through. He enjoyed listening to them talk but they preferred to do more of the listening. Wanting to know what was going on in the world outside of the attic, he happily obliged but that did not stop him from putting another piece of the puzzle together. 

It was obvious when whoever was behind the door began to grow more comfortable and confident, began to hesitantly ask questions about what was going on inside the house. Like the bit of a ruckus his brother, Blue and Edge had kicked up this morning when they found Red passed out drunk on the stairs and Black had tripped over him on his way down, almost inflicting damage onto his own HP as he did so. And as they grew even more bolder, ask about what was going on outside of the house. That they never left the attic or rarely did. 

He snapped out of his thoughts when a sound other than the gentle breathing on the other side of the door caught his attention, the sound of someone climbing the stairs. He let out a huff as he dug around his jacket pocket and pulled out a dog treat as he stood up before murmuring so whoever was climbing the stairs could not hear. “Welp looks like our times up for today darlin.”

He heard some shuffling on the other side that resembled the sound of clothing scraping along the wood of the door as a tired sounding voice drifted through. “Alright...talk to you next time?”

How desperate they always sounded nearly broke his soul, and the fact that they asked it each and every time that his visits ended, since they had started chipped at it even more, so he answers as he always does. “Of course.”

As soon as he gave her his simple affirmative he took a quick short cut to the back porch where the drop of temperature was the first thing to hit him followed closely by how thick with moisture the air was. His lazier counterpart was already out having their own morning smoke. 

When the orange hoodie wearing skeleton noticed him they lazily raised a hand in greeting, but was otherwise silent as they watched him take a seat by him on the old and starting to rot little swing that their little group usually occupied while smoking.

As soon as he was settled into the old wooden swing he began to pat around his jacket looking for a lighter to light his dog treat. Before he could even ask his current smoking companion to possibly share their lighter the orange hoodie skeleton already handed his little blue lighter out to him. “Ah thanks Stretch.” 

He drawled as he accepted the lighter and swiftly lit the dog treat before taking in a long drag of the magic cigarette, trying his best to ignore the way stretch was staring at him. It did not take more than a few soul beats before he caved as he exhaled the purple smoke from his non-existent lungs and turned to stretch. “Alright out with it, what is it this time?”

Stretch shrugged a bit as he exhaled the gray smoke from his own cigarette slowly as he talked, “oh nothing much just wanted to know what seems to be eating at you recently along with if you knew that it is edge’s turn to cook lunch today.”

Mutt winched a bit as the news that the edgelord would be anywhere near food that he was suppose to eat. True his brother was not better but he could deal with glitter. Vinegar and what he was sure was bleach added in was something he could not, not to mention what came later... “Ah thanks for that, do please let everyone know that I won’t be here for lunch since…” he paused to squint out into the yard and garden that Paps almost religiously took care of as he attempted to think of something he could be doing for the day. As his eyes passed over the flower bushes that bordered the house that were currently still bare from shedding their leaves for the winter. Unable to think of anything he let out a irritated sigh as he leaned back into the swing. “Let’s go ahead and go with a vague answer like ‘plans’, if they question you on it more before you ditch then mention that I might be helping red with whatever it is he’s working on this time.”

Stretch hummed a bit in response still side eyeing mutt. “Can do, by the way gonna respond to the first question I asked?”

Taking another drag of his dog treat Mutt closed his eye sockets and pretended not to hear Stretch as he continued to smoke. He could almost feel Stretch’s eye lights narrowed in on him before he irritably snatched up the lighter that Mutt still had been holding and stood up, causing the swing to sway forward and back as he did so. “Whatever bud if you want to keep it to yourself like sans go ahead and you do you.” 

After that there was silence so mutt could only assume that Stretch had teleported off in his little fit of rage and irritation. A quick peek by cracking his eye sockets open confirmed his suspicions that his lanky version had indeed left. He sat up and let out a sigh as he attempted to get rid of any lingering guilt. He wanted to tell Stretch and everyone in the house what little he does know and his suspicions, but then he would have to deal with Sans. He knew Sans was the one responsible for whatever or whoever was behind the door along with much more. He knew if he so much as started to voice his thoughts Sans would attempt to turn everything on him and he could not have that, his brother and his own position in this house was shaky as it was, he did not want to upset what little standing they did have without knowing every last bit of what’s going on. After all it could be nothing right? Who ever was behind that door could be there of their own free will…

…

Right….?

He shook himself a mentally as he stood up, welp since Stretch was gone he might as well figure out what he was going to be doing for the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge should of really worded things differently....

As soon as _he_ left you could not help but glare at the door which slowly morphed into a vacant and somewhat sad stare. You took a step back till the back of your legs hit the edge of the mattress before you allowed yourself to sit down on the edge of the bed still staring at the thick wooden door that you have grown to know all to well. You could easily pick out the shapes your mind somehow picked out of the lines that had once made the rings of whatever tree had once made the door (you suspected oak much like the boards ( or were they planks?) that made up the rest of this room, but honestly what did you know of wood?). 

You always felt tired after _his_ visits. It could very well be from the depression you were very sure you currently suffered from, but this time you would put more money on it being emotional exhaustion considering how badly this ‘visit’ ended.

Whatever.

Well since you were tired you might as well take a nap or whatever, besides it’s not like you had anyfucking thing to do today... You never did anymore.

You took in a deep breath letting the air fully fill your lungs before you loudly exhaled it as you ran your hands over the soft, fur like blanket that covered your bed as you eventually moved fully onto the bed grabbing a pillow along your way. Once you were about in the middle you laid down clutching said pillow against your chest with your head resting on top of one of the corners as you tried to will yourself asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That ungrateful mutt and walking chimney! How dare they skip out on his expertly prepared meal!?

…

Ok so he knew his cooking was not the best and would even begrudgingly admit that the cream puff’s cooking was indeed better than his own but he was trying stars damn it! At least the tiny tyrant’s brother had the decency to do something productive while he avoided his cooking unlike Stretch who just flat out told him that he was not going anywhere near the food that he made. 

His marrow was still boiling in the indignation of it all! Along with a hint of self doubt that he quickly smothered. He was the great and terrible Papyrus after all! There was no need for him to doubt himself!

He let out a huff as he began putting the 3 plates of spring rolls he had finished making not too long ago on different spots on the table so everyone would have a easy time reaching them. The veggies sliced and seasoned (not with any vinegar or anything like that this time... He now knew that was not something that needed to be added to every dish no matter what his Mettaton said), chicken that was wrapped in rice paper was honestly a simple dish. But! It was something he knew he could not mess up and it included more greens that everyone in the house had not been eating enough of recently. Not to mention he spent extra time wrapping them to make them look as if a professional had made them. 

As soon as he finished he sat down in his chair and glanced around the table at its current occupants with narrowing sockets. “WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR? FOR THE FOOD TO MYSTERYLY FLY ON TO YOUR PLATES?” He snapped as he reached over to grab 3 of the rolls for himself.

There was some shuffling and some ticks of bones hitting glass as the others finally got their coccyxes into gear and began to dish themselves up. Edge kept his eye lights down on his own plate as he took a bite of his first roll.

It was not to bad, fine actually. Although the chicken was a bit over seasoned with something. Pepper perhaps? And he could've cut back on the lettuce a bit more and perhaps boiled the chicken to keep it moist an-.

“WOW EDGE! I THINK THIS TASTES GREAT!.”

“MHM! I MUST AGREE WITH PAPYRUS THIS DOES INDEED TASTE GOOD!”

Edge looked up at the two before grinning. “WHY OF COURSE IT DOES! I MADE IT AFTER ALL.”

“Boss’s food always tastes great.” Edge looked at his brother who had taken 4 of the rolls from what he could gather even if there was only two and a half still left on his plate. He let out a ‘humpth’ of agreement as his gaze turned to the two empty seats. “TOO BAD SOME PEOPLE ARE MISSING OUT.”

“OH UP YOURS EDGELORD YOU CAN'T BLAME MY BROTHER FROM BEING TRAUMATIZED BY YOUR COOKING.” Black’s eye lights hardly looked at him as he focused more on the phone that was in his hand. Presumably he was texting someone, probably the mutt.

Before he had a chance to verbally put the mini tyrant in his place Blue stood up to reach for another roll, knocking his chair back a few inches (he suspected on purpose going by how loud the irritating screech of the chairs feet scraping across the floor was). “PERHAPS THEY HAD OTHER THINGS TO DO?”

“OTHER THINGS TO DO!? YOUR BROTHER TOLD ME THAT WAS NOT THE CAUSE HIMSELF!” He watched as Blue opened the closed his mouth before sitting back in silence, Edge could not help the feeling of satisfaction and small and insignificant amount of something else. 

“I’LL HAVE TO AGREE WITH YOU THERE EDGE, THAT WAS NOT SOMETHING THAT STRETCH SHOULD’VE DONE AND THAT BOTH STRETCH AND MUTT SHOULD BE HERE. BUT I ALSO THINK THAT THEY DO HAVE THE FREEDOM TO EAT OUT IF THEY WANT TO.“

“YES THEY DO BUT THEY ALWAYS SKIP OUT ON EVERY ONE OF MY MEALS.” He hissed out as he put his roll down to focus fully on the conversation. “AND DON'T YOU TRY TO DENY IT.” 

Papyrus quickly snapped his jaw shut that had been opened to argue that they did not skip out on every one of his meals. It was true, the two did along with Sans who was surprisingly present today and had been for this whole meal. 

He suspected it had something to do with Papyrus, but since he was here he might as well take advantage of the situation. “AH SANS THIS LITTLE ARGUMENT REMINDS ME, I WOULD LIKE TO REQUEST A SMALL CHANGE BE MADE TO THE HOUS-“

“No.”

Edge paused and blinked in surprise and confusion, did Sans just say no? He didn’t even hear about what he had to say… perhaps it was a mistake in his hearing. “WHAT WAS THAT?”

“I said no.” Edge jumped a bit at the way Sans glared at him and had his teeth clenched together.

“BU...YOU DID NOT EVEN HEAR WHAT I HAD TO REQUEST?”

Sans face darkened as he stood up and glared at edge vehemently. “I don’t care what you have to request! Nothing in this house is changing! And if you have a problem with it then perhaps you should move out.” He all but snarled at Edge before turning his attention to the others at the table. “Been high time for you all to anyways.” He then quickly took a shortcut away as soon as he finished not listening to his brothers cry his name, leaving everyone at the table to stare in stunned silence at where he had been moments ago. 

Papyrus was the first to snap out of their shared shocked daze. “I’M SO SORRY EVERYONE, I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO HIM. HE WAS UPSET EARLIER TODAY AS WELL SO IT MAY HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THAT? WHAT WAS IT ABOUT THE HOUSE YOU WANTED TO CHANGE EDGE?”

Forcing his eye lights away from the spot where Sans had last been before he straightened himself up a bit. “I JUST WANTED TO SEE IF HE WOULD OK MINE AND BLUE’S SWITCH ON THE HOUSE’S COOKING SCHEDULE…” he trailed off as he watched Papyrus beam.

“OH THAT! I’LL JUST OK THAT MYSELF, AFTER ALL IT'S NO BIG DEAL. YOU TWO DID NOT EVEN NEED TO GET AN OK AS LONG AS YOU BOTH AGREE TO IT.”

Edge nodded stiffly as he quietly turned his attention back to his food while deep in though. Just what in the world got Sans so worked up? Well whatever it was perhaps he was right and that he and his brother should start looking into a place for themselves...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you nanenna for helping me with this chapter! 
> 
> Got any question? Want to know why a character did something? Want to help decided on the poll the next character’s points of view? Check out my tumblr.
> 
> https://shadowandblack.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreaming a memory

Chapter 3

You know...just when you think you finally understood Sans and his two faced crap and have found some good middle ground with him,he throws you the biggest fucking curve balls. Instead of the usual which had consisted of wanting absolutely nothing to do with you except to throw some racist, and if you were honest with yourself, hurtful comments when ever he did have to have something to do with you and his brother and friends were out of earshot. Now he does his best to sit beside you whenever he can especially during the newly in place Friday movie night papyrus insists on you joining (...you can’t say no to him no matter how hard you try), he was even bringing you home take out from grillby‘s and helping you study not to mention actually being nice to you, he had even complimented you yesterday! (You were kinda surprised the world did not end.) But that was not what took the cake, or what was causing you to have a mini internal panic attack. 

“You...Want me to what?” You looked at Sans with a unsure and questioning look. Trying to figure out what he was up to, was he trying to be nice and get you to lower your guard only to pull the rug out from under you by doing something rude or cruel? 

“I was thinking that perhaps it would be a good idea if we went to the museum together, you know to help you get a better idea for what you want to write about for your essay.” He was leaning back on the two back feet of the chair as he attempted to look nonchalant but you could see the way he had his hands shoved into his pockets, he was nervous he was not fooling you one bit.

“Huh hu...and then after that go and get a bite to eat?” Your eyes narrowed in on him quickly noticing the way he was beginning to sweat slightly.

“Yep, I was thinking we may be in there for a while and will probably be hungry by the time we got out so why not? And if it’s really late Maybe we can stop by the planetarium?” He has got to be messing with you, this sounded way too much...like…

“Like a date?” You all but blurted out unable to help yourself, especially with the jumbled way your thoughts were since your brain was still trying to wake up.

“More or less yes.” He shrugged nonchalantly once he finished and you had to admire how cool he still looked when you knew he was nervous about something. 

You know what? Why the hell not? It’s not like he’s going to murder you or anything, besides if he is planning something this would be the perfect way for you to finally drill it into your mind that letting down your guard around him is a mistake. 

So nodding you stood up gathering your now empty bowl of cereal. “Sure Sans, when were you thinking we should go?” You make your way to the sink to rinse your dishes before putting them in the dishwasher, you hardly had began to rinse them off before Sans spoke up almost right behind you.

“Actually I was thinking we could go today, like right now.” 

It did not take you long after hearing those words or er...remembering? Dreaming? Well whichever one it is it was not long after it that you woke up having some breathing difficulties. It did not take you long to figure out just what it was when your eyes opened to the sight of nothing but white clouds, or fur, but let’s be honest here they felt like clouds, at least to you.

Unable to withhold your excitement that the one visitor who you always look forward to had finally decided to come back for a visit you quickly shot up into a sitting position while beaming happily down at what you assumed was a white Pomeranian. The dog or as Sans and Papyrus called it annoying dog or AD for short (Sans was the only one who really called him that) looked up at you with what looked like a offended look, probably upset that you took the warmth of your breath away.

“Aw sorry hun, how about I give you a good ol brushin to make up for it? I think there’s some treats still around here for you as well.” Chuckling a bit you reached down and began to pet the fluff ball as you talked already making plans to absolutely pamper, and spoil the hell out of him as you glanced around the room attempting to locate the brush you often used on him as he nuzzled into your touch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sparks flew by Mutt’s vision as he welded the new custom made handlebars for the custom bike that Red was currently making. Red actually made a pretty decent living doing his little projects, he made way more when he took requests from others. The only problem with the requests was they had to be done by a certain time limit, meaning Red could not take his time and just do it whenever he felt like, which is where Mutt comes in. Having absolutely nothing else to do and all of the time in the world he and Red easily worked out a sweet deal where he gets paid for helping out whenever he wanted and when Red’s due date for whatever request starts getting too close for comfort. 

There was something about welding and paint jobs that he liked, it probably had something to do with how familiar it was at this point and how it allowed his thoughts to calm down and think things through or see something more clearly, or much like now allowed his mind to go blank. 

Nothing was on his mind at the moment but the molten metal that would turn orangish reddish before slowly fading back to its natural color along with the next step that he would need to do to finally complete the handlebars, which was why Red just about ended up with a nice not so little bone impaled in him when he put a hand on Mutt’s shoulder and started him. Mutt let out a string on curses as he fumbled to turn the welder off before putting the handlebars down as he turned to face loudly laughing Red.

“Ha ha, laugh it up, would not be so funny if I fucked up the bars or got you with the hot end now would it?” Mutt snapped at Red in his irritation at actually being caught with his guard down that much and at the fact that Red was laughing at him (even if he knew if their roles were switched he would be doing the exact same thing).

Red snickered a bit as he took a step back and raised his hands up in a surrender motion. “Ey easy there, was just having a bit of fun with cha, by the way how are them bars comin along?” He inched forward a bit to look over Mutt’s shoulder to get a better look at them. Rolling his eye lights a bit Mutt reached down and picked up the bars before handing them to Red who wordlessly accepted them, as he flipped it from side to side his eye lights flickered to Mutt who was standing up and stretching out his back.

“Oh yay that reminds me...I have a request I want to ask of ya.” Red’s attention focused more on Mutt then the nearly finished handlebars when he finished talking before finally putting them down on a nearby bench to give his full attention to the oncoming conversation.

Mutt stiffened before he turned to look at Red skeptically. “Oh? What kind of request did you have in mind?” 

Waving a hand in a dismissive way as Red shook his head lightly. “It’s nothin to bad...just...can you please show up for the next meal that my bro makes? I promise nothin like the last time will happen.” The both of them winched a bit recalling the horrible food poisoning Mutt had gotten after, Mutt just about thought he was dying.

“Uh-hu, so you promise that I won’t get sick? Alright then how about the taste? There’s no way in hell you’re going to get me to choke down the taste of vinegar again.” To be honest he was sure that if he tasted to much vinegar he would very well start to heave just from his body’s memory of how sick he had been after, hell vinegar chips were now ruined for him, not that he wanted to even attempt to eat something remotely tasting like that again.

“Naw he’s gotten better at cooking, much like yer own brother. Besides that we’re skeletons how the hell did you even get food poisoning from that?” Red gave him a puzzled look as he said this, Mutt knew that it’s not that he thought that he had been faking, hell he had seen him for a brief moment before he bolted back to his room.

“I don’t. Even. Know.” Mutt was starting to feel sick just talking about it and judging by the way Red was starting to eye him he could only assume it was starting to show as well, so he sucked in some air as he shook his head. “But let’s stop talking about that, I’ll attend Edge’s next dinner but if it’s bad again I will never attend again got that?”

He watched as Red grinned and nodded slowly. “It’s a deal.”

“Hum...if they all stick to the schedule then the next time he cooks is dinner in 3 days right?”

Red’s bone brow furrowed a bit as he looked at him. “Actually about that him and Blue switched, he’s got breakfast in 2 days now.”

“Oh? That’s not so odd so what’s up with the look Red?”

“Well you missed out on how Sans blew up at ‘em when Edge tried to bring it up, said something along the lines of ‘nothing’s changing in this house’ or whatever and mentioned us moving out.”

He let out a low whistle at this, “damn really? What did Edge do to get him so pissed off?”

“That’s the thing...he did not even really do anything, there was some argument between him, Blue, Papyrus and yer bro but that’s about it.”

“Huh…” he muttered as he moved around Red to look at the sketches and prints of what was to be welded next figuring that that conversation was basically done since Red’s attention was turning more to the handle bars now, he made a mental note to himself to ask whoever was behind the door about that incident to see if they knew what that was all about. After all they usually did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any questions or comments? Send them to my tumblr :).
> 
> https://shadowandblack.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp looks like the fells are all going to move out.

Black sat on one of the couches with whatever rerun it was of ‘untold stories of the ER’ playing on the tv. Not that he was really watching it or anything, after all he had seen this episode before and there was something a bit more interesting to watch in real life at the moment, ie Papyrus whisper shouting at Sans in the hallway in between the living room and kitchen. From what he could hear it seemed like papyrus was still grilling Sans about his little melt down during Edge’s dinner. 

It was not too awfully often that Sans had a melt down like that, he usually just sat there with his stupid grin on his face as he made a pun about whatever you had said to him.

He...He was actually slightly unnerving at times…

But Papyrus always made sure to calm anyone’s worries about Sans usually by saying it’s been a rough day for him or something like that and to just give him his space for now, if Papyrus was feeling particularly off he may let it slip that Sans’s mood was because of someone, someone Sans had been very close to. 

Sadly papyrus was rather quick to change the subject whenever he did let that little bit of interesting knowledge slip and no one has been able to trick him into divulging more details on it. Even his own brother who seemed to be rather interested in it for whatever reason that he refused to share with him, even though they have never kept secrets from each other before. 

Well…

Whatever.

He tuned out of his thoughts and into the end of the lecture that Papyrus was giving Sans before swiftly growing bored of that after not even 30 seconds of it. So, he got up and headed up to his room. After all he still had to look into checking out some of the houses that were for sale, it’s not that he does not like living here which he does and at the same time doesn’t.

As he began to head up the stairs he heard someone coming up as well, so he paused and turned his head to look over his shoulder to get a good look at who it is and spots Edge. “AH HELLO EDGE, GOING UP TO LOOK FOR HOMES IN THE AREA AS WELL I PRESUME?”

“MORE OR LESS YES.” Edge huffed as he reached the area that Black was waiting for him before the two walked up the rest of the stairs together.

“OH? CARE TO ELABORATE?” He asked as they both paused on the top of the stairs to chat for a bit.

“I SUPPOSE...YOU REMEMBER WHEN THE OTHERS MOVED OUT?”

“HUM...YES I DO BUT WHAT OF IT?”

“WELL I SEEM TO RECALL THAT SOME OF THEM USED A ‘REAL ESTATE AGENT’.”

“A REAL ESTATE AGENT? THAT'S NOT A BAD IDEA,” have someone else do all of the searching for houses that meet their requirements? And only have to pay them a sum of money? Well he might as well. The only problem with that would be finding one who does their job well and was ok with monsters, skeletal monsters to be more precise. 

Actually now that he thinks about it Crooks and Axe had found a rather good one, Crooks had complimented their work on multiple occasions and Axe seemed to be ok with them as well. “YOU WOULD NOT HAPPEN TO REMEMBER THE NAME OF THE AGENT AXE AND CROOKS USED WOULD YOU?”

He watched as recognition crossed Edge’s face as he seemed to pick up on his line of thought as well. “NO...I DON'T, BUT I'M SURE THEY WOULD STILL HAVE THEIR NUMBER…” he trailed off as silence fell between them for a beat and then two before they both spoke up at the same time.

“WELL IF YOU WILL EXCUSE ME…”  
“I'LL JUST BE OFF THEN…”

They both blinked and looked at each other before silently agreeing just to part ways each heading down the opposite halls to their own rooms. Black wasted little time in grabbing his laptop off of his desk and his phone from his pocket before sitting down on his bed, placing the laptop beside him as he unlocked his phone and pulled up both Axe’s and Crooks’s numbers. He paused as he attempted to decide which one to contact.

Axe did not have the best of memory with that hole in his head and all so there was little chance of him remembering without looking at papers that he may or may not find if they even kept them at all. But Crooks would be busy with his job as a cook at, well at where ever it was he currently worked.

Sighing he tapped Axe’s info and swiftly tapped the texting option.

Me:  
Hello Axe, I’m sorry to bother you at this time but I was wondering if you would happen to have your real estate agent’s information still lying around somewhere?

He watched his phone for a good minute or so before he moved to other text messages related to his work as he waited for Axe to get back to him, which as per usual took a while. At least this time it was under 10 minutes before he got the notification that he had responded.

Axe:  
hold it  
both you and the edge puff are askin  
making groop chat  
easier 

He waited a few seconds glaring at the typo before he got a response from the group chat

Axe:  
there  
done

Edge:  
Great,  
Thank you Axe, now do you have their information?

Axe:  
yep  
probly anyways  
shuld be around here somwere  
I take it your all looking to move out?

Gee he could just feel his stress levels rising as those types glared at him, he was almost certain Axe was doing this on purpose on some of them.  
Me:  
Indeed.

Axe:  
got fed up with sans already?

Me:  
Something like that, besides we can’t stay here in this house forever.

Edge:  
Yes that is true we can’t stay here forever, but I’m honestly just getting fed up with Sans’s ‘outbursts’.

Crooks:  
Oh deer,  
I’m assuming something happened again? 

Me:  
Ah hello Crooks, was not aware that you were in this group chat as well. And yes he more or less blew up at Edge and basically said that perhaps he and the rest of us should move out.

Axe:  
ha  
sounds about riht

Crooks:  
Oh dear,  
I’m assuming he was just having another one of his days. He apologized didn’t he? 

Edge:  
To me yes I’m unsure about the others.

Me:  
I have not heard an apology but I caught a good glimpse of Papyrus laying into him.

Axe:  
good  
got video?

Me:  
No I do not.

Axe:  
damn

Edge:  
I’m starting to think his days are getting a lot more frequent.

Me:  
Agreed.

Crooks:  
Well I’m sure there’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for it, I’ll be sure to send you all the real estate agent’s information shortly.

Me:  
Thank you Crooks, and Axe.

Black turned off his phone but not before checking the time and realizing just how late it was, well if it’s that late might as well just head off to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Man annoying dog was a feisty little thing today. You chuckle as you jerk the little tug toy side to side while annoying dog pulled and whipped his head side to side trying to pull the toy out of your grasp. You gave a particularly hard tug pulling the toy from him before tossing the toy towards the wall with the bookshelf watching as he immediately took off to it before hearing a knock on the door. 

“Who’s there?” You call out, voice still a little horse but you knew it would smooth out after a few sentences, you moved to sit by the door before resuming your game of tug with annoying dog when he returned with the tug toy.

“Mustache.”

“Mustache Who?” Boy you sure hoped Mutt could hear the sarcasm in your voice.

“I mustache you a question but I’ll shave it for later.”

That managed to squeeze out a small chuckle from you along with a eye roll. “Oh? Two jokes in one? My my you must be quite proud of yourself.” You all but cooed to him. Grinning to yourself when you hear him laugh.

“Oh darlin you have no idea.” His voice was thick with his own amusement as you both slowly fell silent, comfortable in just enjoying the other’s presence. That is until you spoke up again.

“I take it you’re here so early to ask about Sans little outburst?”

“I take it you heard it?” He asked with a sigh.

You hum as you nod your head even though you knew he could not see you. “Caught a good deal of it anyways, enough for me to piece what all happened together.”

“Hum...from what I heard from Red he really got upset at Edge over nothing.”

“Ah about that...he just chose the wrong way to say what he did.” You managed to get the tug toy from annoying dog before throwing it again already having a feeling just where this conversation was going to go.

You both had been dancing around this for a while now and you felt like it was as good a time as any to finally out it all even if you knew Mutt already had at the very least a faint idea what was going on. And judging by Mutt’s silence he was giving you this opportunity to out everything as well. “You and I both know that you know that Sans came up to talk to me that morning and I’m positive that you also know I’m not stuck up in this damn attic under my own free will.” You paused to slowly pet annoying dogs white fur when he came back with the tug with slightly shaking hands, unsure if they were shaking from anger of your situation or what would happen next if you told him just what was going on in this house and Sans.

“Knowing that Sans is the only one who knows I’m up here other then you and that I sure as hell don’t want to be up here I’m fairly certain you’re capable of putting together just what kind of conversation we had.”

There was silence between the both of you before Mutt spoke up again in a hushed tone as if scared to say it but needing to be absolutely sure. “You tried to convince him to let you out and he refused.”

Your hand stalled in its path of petting annoying dog who was moving into your lap as if to comfort you as he watched you with his little black eyes. You stayed quiet for a time before letting out a steady stream of air and letting out a single “yes” before falling silent once more.

“I’m so sorry darlin…” You heard shuffling on the other side of the door as if he was getting up to stand. “I promise you I’ll get you out.” 

You felt your chest give a small squeeze at his promise as you gripped annoying dogs fur lightly in your hands and let out a sad laugh. “We will see…”

You did not know if he heard you or if he was even still there and you definitely knew he did not know just how strong Sans was, let alone his fucked up LV and stats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who checked out my tumblr got this chapter a week earlier, feel free to send in asks (what if scenarios ect) about this fic and my others to my tumblr,  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more of a look into what the attic looks like.

Chapter 5

Reader

Sadly annoying dog was not paying you a visit today so to kill some time and actually do something other then stare at a wall, read, or play on the little I-pad Sans had given you that allows you to only play games and not contacts others… not too sure how the hell he managed that but he was pretty good at machines so him also being able to program something was not too out of reach, hell he probably messed with the wiring or something as well. But what in the world could you do up in this attic all in your lonesome? Why some gardening of course! 

Humming a bit to fill the silence since the i-pad as still charging so playing music off of it was not an option as you filled up the pitcher in your hands with water from the shower (you’re not allowed a bathtub after a few incidents…). Once there was only an inch or so of water from the top you shut off the shower water and exited the small bathroom before going to one of the sides of the wall that was absolutely covered with plants, mostly herbs and other such plants you could harvest food from. Your humming trailed off a bit as you began to water the plants and once again recalling why you even had them in the first place.

After being imprisoned up in this damned attic you had not been fine, you were quick to fall into a depression and wanted absolutely nothing to do with Sans, you had honestly even tried to take your own life after about a month of this. Sans seemed to have lost what little of his mind he had for a bit after that and would not let you out of his sight let alone reach (you did not appreciate sharing a bed with him at that time at all). Apparently he had also been researching to find out if there was something wrong with you when you were sleeping or something like that and had decided you were lacking a few essential vitamins like, you know, the ones you get from the sun? (congrats Sans Sherlock.) Tthe next time you woke up he was replacing the lights to some sort of special ones that helped imitate the sun and had almost quite literally shoved some pills down your throat while explaining (or trying to, you did not really listen to him) what was going on with you.

Those pills (vitamin D you think it was?) seemed to have done the trick because you became a lot less hostile (still were quite sad) and your sleep schedule evened out. Not too long after that change Sans seemed to have ok’d you being on your own for short periods of time while he began to fix up a ‘surprise’ for you. Something that would help improve your mood more and what not. You had honestly been skeptical but you pretty much were willing to accept whatever ‘surprise’ he had just for something new (everything was always the same every day…). But man was it one of the best things you got while being up here in the attic! 

It had been a bunch of pots that he had rigged to be able to stay on the wall and a bunch of hanging ones for you to put around the room (a few already with plants, like lavender and a type of fern you can’t recall the name of but knew it was an air filter type) wherever and a bunch of seeds. That had increased your mood significantly into the happier area. You had Immediately set out to getting everything set up with the help of Sans who was surprisingly in just as good of a mood as you. 

You had been in such a good mood for the next few days that...you’re actually rather ashamed to admit this...but you were rather ok with Sans sharing your bed. Hell you were so busy planting that you hardly noticed Sans only came in at night anymore until a while later. 

You quickly move back into the bathroom to refill the pitcher before once again watering your plants, or the last of them that needed it anyways. Honestly over time you had crammed as many plants into here as possible, there were baskets hanging from the ceiling and the walls were covered with planters except for in a few places like the book shelf bolted into the wall behind the door that leads out of here. Or the small ‘kitchen’ like area where there was a stove (took a while to get enough trust to get that! Even more so for the knives) and microwave along with a fridge/freezer, and of course the area where your bed was.

Honestly you had been the one in charge of taking care of the garden in front and behind the house which you had absolutely loved doing….you idly wondered how it was doing as you put the pitcher back down but not before grabbing some sort of version of green bean to munch on for fun before deciding to just take another nap to help move on from such thoughts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well color Blue pleasantly surprised! Everyone was present for breakfast and it was also Edge’s turn to cook! Even his own brother was present! It was such a lovely meal, it was made from scratch waffles as the main dish but there were some eggs and sausage links, not to mention fruit sides and syrup to top everything off. 

Heck today may just very well end up being a good day! Blue thought as he turned in \back into the conversation. Black and Edge were dominating the conversation for the most part, talking about what they were looking for in homes for themselves and more or less saying how theirs would be better. Blue was more than happy to leave them to it besides jumping in to add a little something every now and then, well before Edge had brought up that he may very well have found his house already. 

Black scoffed and rolled his eye lights. “THERE'S NO WAY YOU FOUND A DECENT PLACE BEFORE ME!”

Edge just leaned back and grinned having already finished eating a bit ago. “WELL THEN ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU THAT I HAVE INDEED, MAY EVEN BEGIN MOVING IN BY THE END OF THE MONTH IF THE PAYMENT’S ACCEPTED AND THE HOUSE IS STILL UP TO MY STANDARDS WHEN I BRING S...RED WITH ME THERE SHORTLY.”

Wowsers That was quick even for Edge if it was indeed true. “OH THEN I SUPPOSE YOU WOULD NEED HELP PACKING? I WOULD BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO OFFER MY EXCELLENT ASSISTANCE!”

Black just grunted as he speared a bit of strawberry onto his fork. “WHY EVEN BOTHER IF THERE’S NO PLACE TO PUT IT? UNLESS YOU'RE PLANNING ON HAVING IT ALL OVER THE HALLWAYS FOR SOMEONE LIKE YOUR WORTHL…” Blue sent Black a bit of a glare as if just daring him to finish that sentence. “ER...LIKE YOUR BROTHER TO TRIP ON!” Blue let up on his glare and smiled pleasantly at Bblack once he had fixed his mistake.

“HUM...THAT IS A TRUE STATEMENT I WOULD HATE FOR ANYONE TO GET HURT OR FOR YOUR STUFF TO GET RUINED…” Papyrus rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he tried to come up with some sort of solution.

“What about the attic?”

There was a loud ‘bang’ sound that caused everyone to imminently look at Sans whose smile was strained and was struggling to keep his fingers from curling into the bottom of his eye socket. “What about the attic _Mutt_?”

They all knew that Axe had a habit of pulling at his eye socket when ever he was anxious, stressed or uncomfortable but they had quickly found out Sans had the very same habit whenever the attic was brought up. It was odd really but Blue just chalked it up to a machine he did not want anyone messing with that was very dangerous, would honestly explain why the attic was basically a bomb shelter considering the magic in place around it and the door. 

Mutt just shrugged as he leaned back more into his chair. “Nothing much, was just suggesting that perhaps Edge and Red and then later on me and m’lord could store a few things up in there while we moved.”

“Absolutely not!” Blue winced a bit at Sans tone and how harshly he seemed to yank on his eye socket before he was stopped by Papyrus grabbing his hand to keep him from further damaging himself.

“Yikes alrighty then, I think we get it, attic’s off limits.” Blue sent his brother a warning look just as Ssans seemed to be opening his mouth to yell at him more.

But thankfully Ppapyrus did not give him the chance. “OH WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT IT WOULD SEEM MY BROTHER AND I ARE ALREADY DONE EATING, WE SHALL BE EXCUSING OURSELVES NOW! “

Papyrus swiftly plucked Sans from his chair before marching off with long strides leaving everyone to watch them disappear before turning to look at each other. Blue in particular looked at Mutt as he wondered why he had brought it up, everyone knew by now it was a taboo topic even if it was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s point of view should be next?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much marshmallowloaf, nanenna and, DianaMoon perville for beta reading this for me (still open for more if anyone’s interested).  
> Undertale-prompts for the little blurb that gave me this idea and for the ones after that that made me just have to write it.
> 
> If you have any questions or ideas please feel free to send them to my tumblr  
> https://shadowandblack.tumblr.com
> 
> Also who’s point of view do you think I should do next?


End file.
